


Easy Peasy

by matomato, OhFuckMystrade



Series: Holmes-Lestrade Family Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case File, Crack, Daydreaming, Emily is adorable, Emily is bundle of joy, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Greg is a good parent, Holmes-Lestrade family, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parentlovk, Sherlock is a good uncle, papa lestrade, un beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/pseuds/OhFuckMystrade
Summary: Greg daydreamed about a certain Holmes brother when another Holmes brother came in with a certain five year old making his day not dull





	Easy Peasy

Many people might think working in the police force is always an exciting career, running after criminal, chasing murderer and shooting the bad guys, but of course not many people know how much the police work can become so slow and mundane, that it makes you just want to doze off during office hours. The only reason why the police works became a slow one was because of paperworks or when a certain consulting detective deemed that the case you had was below eight and your whole team stuck with it. That was what happening to Greg at the very moment.

            The now DCI is currently staring at the mountain pile of paperworks but he didn’t have the will to finish any of it. His mind just keep drifting to other stuffs. There was just one thing he always daydreamed about. Yes it was a Mercedes benz sometimes but mostly it was Mycroft Holmes. His fiancé. Greg leaned casual on one arm on the table while his eyes drifted closed and a smile was formed to his lips. Mostly his man was busy, also a reason why he daydreamed about the politician so often. He just pictured the younger man in his lovely black pinstripe suit. Tailored obviously. A deep red almost burgundy coloured tie graze the other’s neck. A fitting cufflinks which looks all old English. Ice cold glare. Never to him. Well, not very often. Just when Greg said something dull like ‘you have much appetite’ or ‘your knock knock answers aren’t funny’. But mostly he dreamed of Mycroft all bossy. Watching him how he exhaust someone just with words. To be honest he also imagine him in that pinstripe suit, burgundy tie, and … on ….his ...knees….

            Greg’s thought was interrupted when a loud noise come from the hallway and he could hear Donovan arguing, probably with Anderson. He sighed and decided to ignore the noises to focus on his thought again. _Where was I? Ah yes._ Mycroft bloody Holmes on his knees. An all-time favourite which never gets old. Sadly, it didn’t happen very often, because of the busy schedules of the couple. Also a damn good reason to lean back and inhale the air of the very stuffy yard’s office. His hands already started rubbing the armrests a bit when his mind started showing him imagination of the bloody British government on his knees. Calling him ‘Sir’ and unbuckled his belt, sliding his long fingers over cool metal before the sound of his zipper was present, as the younger man pulled it down. The very image made Greg holds his breath and _….._ again he was interrupted when this time he could hear Sherlock’s voice then Donovan’s and then a child’s voice. “For God’s sake I have a bloody thing here _”_ Greg grumbled as he got up from his seat and approaches the door, opening them harshly and already planning to shout both at Donovan and Sherlock for being so loud when a certain voice called him.

 

“Daddy!” Greg blinked and looked at the little girl who stood next to Sherlock. The girl was smiling all brightly in a pink jumper and quickly let go of Sherlock’s hand to run toward the office.

 

“Baby girl?” He said all surprised but made his way quickly from his office to walk closer toward the approaching figure, lifted his little pink bundle up. “Emily Rose Holmes-Lestrade. What are you doing here huh?” He asked and gave her an eskimo kiss. Smiling like an idiot. At least according to Sherlock he was smiling like an idiot.

 

Emily giggled when Greg lifted her up and she quickly wrapped her tiny chubby hands around his neck. “Curly was bored and wanted some case, Emily just wants to follow Curly” She explained while she looked at Greg with her big brown eyes, so much alike like the older man.

 

“Case and boring?” Greg asked his daughter while nudging their noses together before he turned his attention to the large, curley man which was meanwhile his brother in law even if he was being called by other names like Goef, or Graham or Giles.

 

“Sherlock, may I introduce, the phone. Why didn’t you call?” he asked him and knew it just come some smartass conversation back from the consulting detective.

Sherlock mostly gave Greg one single expression which was ‘bored’ and that was what Greg got from the younger man. His arms and hands were crossed behind his back, acted like he was above all things. Cold, calculating, smart, a bit naive, if you asked him, but this was a Holmes-thing, and very logical.

 

“Well Giovanni I don’t get why I should call you. I just need a case, I always need a case and since your daughter came out so smart, owed the fact that my brother is also her father, i need more than one case. Two maybe three. You know I need as many files as you need for a month to survive at least a day”

 

In short, Sherlock was an ass as always. Emily just giggled listening to her uncle talking to Greg, she always found Sherlock to be fascinating just like her other Daddy. All smart and posh. “Curly said he will teach me about... d-deducing?” The brunette tilts her head slightly while she looked at Sherlock asking if she had said the right word

 

“Deducting, gnome, it’s deducting” Sherlock corrects the five-year-old with a smile on his face. It’s not the usual smug smile he use when he was dealing with most people or the mocking smile that he always gave to Anderson or Donovan when the two are acting like an idiot. The smile that Sherlock produce basically a soft genuine and adoring smile that serves for two people in this world and one of them is the little girl in Greg’s arms.

 

“Yes! That!” Emily pointed at Sherlock then looked at her father with puppy eyes “So Emily is going to help solving a case” Donovan who had been listening there just look shocked and blinked a few more times before she nagged at the younger Holmes.

 

“There is no case, Holmes. You had turned down everything because they are beneath you and you are not showing a child a murder case!” The nagging only received an eye roledl from the recipient “Oi! Emily is not a child!” while the little girl took offense for being called a child.

 

“Emily is all big and brave” She puffed her chest, just like how her daddy like to do

 

“Just hand me a case Donovan, none of your team can even get a clue and a murderer probably roaming free out there. I’m being generous here” Sherlock pointed out “And listen to the gnome she will be fine so…” He stretched his right hand in front of him, expecting a case files to be given to him now.

 

Greg just shook his head while he watched the two brawlers fighting about a case while Greg turned his attention back to the little pink joy in his arms. “So you are not a child anymore huh? Then tell me, why you come every night to Daddy’s and my bedroom because you have a monster under your bed?” He said amused and caused a squeal out of the little girl which was so alike to him. Nobody would ever believe that she would be ‘just’ his niece because she was all a little Lestrade, mini him. Big brown eyes, thick hair, cheeky expression, charming in general and a puppy glare that every mountain is melting like ice in the sun. “Daddy you know Emsi Popemsi is all big. I just come over because there is truly a monster under my bed and in front of my window. But due to the fact that I am like Wonder Woman, I fight them _all night long_ but you know…” she fumbled a bit with his collar and tried puppy eyes “....I’m also a princess and a princess needs her beauty sleep and so I move over PLUS…..” she lifted a little chubby finger “..I need to protect Daddies from all the monster!” she said with a grin, all proud about her explanation even if it wasn’t the truth. Not at all and Greg knew it but he still played along with it.

 

Unlike Mycroft, Greg could perfectly cope with the big brown puppy eyes of their daughter. Of course, because he knew the trick too well and used it against Mycroft when he wanted something. Mostly Greg begged so he could watch the match, especially when Arsenal played or a new tricot.

 

“I …..see. Well, I have to check the monsters under your bed later then so there won’t be anymore monster, but in the evening you still need to sleep on your own after I’m done, because Daddy and me would really like to have our bed for us at least for one night pinky puff” Greg explained which was an equivalent for ‘sex’.

 

His attention was quickly turned back to Sherlock and Donovan aká Chip and Chap when the two started to argue again “Enough now” Greg huffed and moved around his desk to sit down with Emily in his arms “Sherlock, one case. No blood because you are babysitting my daughter. Don, please be so kind and catch one for the two children okay”

 

The silver fox knew Sherlock would never go without at least one case. And after his daughter can perfectly ape Sherlock, also his bad habits, he knew he would lose out. Sherlock smirked when he watched Donovan fetched the file while he opened his arms for Emily.

 

“Come here gnome time for your first lesson” He stated and the little girl squealed happily before she eagerly slipped down from Greg’s lap and made her way to her uncle. Sherlock picked the small girl when she was close enough and sat her on his laps and he started to explain about deduction to the little one, what should she look for and other stuffs.

 

Donovan returned soon with the file and handed it to Sherlock before the consulting detective dismissed her with his hand and started to open it. “No blood really Lestrade? How should I be able to teach the gnome properly?” The younger Holmes tutted while Emily looked into the file, watching all the picture in front of her, eyeing them acting all Holmes.

 

Greg had already slipped his reading glasses to his nose when Sherlock starts to nag even before he had started to teach something. At least in Greg’s world “What?” he asked and tugged the glasses down so he can look over them “You can’t have solved it just right now. And I told you no blood, no murder, and all the other stuff starts with ‘a’ ends with ‘busing’. She’s five for goodness sake.” The man huffed and knew he will start to argue like his big brother. Sherlock rolled his eyes, muttering along the word of no fun and some more words before he turned his focus to Emily.

 

The younger Holmes started to explain to the little girl even if he found it much too easy. He knew how smart Emily was. He explained about the overview of the case, what was happening and what they were looking for. Emily listened carefully, all focus to what the consulting detective was saying. Greg could not help but smile when he saw the little girl’s expression as there was a small frown on her forehead, lips pursed forward slightly, the usual Lestrade thinking pose but at the same time he could pin point out a small Holmes expression in her face.

 

“GARDNER” Emily finally said out loud, clapping her hand like she created a med against cancer. “It was the gardener. It’s always the gardener” she said and grins up at her uncle before she patted her chubby cheeks. Sherlock smiled all proud at the little girl

 

“Correct and now explain to me why it was the gardener gnome” This time Sherlock just want to listen to the thinking process of the little girl. Emily started to point at one of the picture. “Here! Look, the dirt here is the same as the one in the glass and the report say something about green stuffs” She explained and took another picture to explain the next clue.

“There look” she said and pointed to the next picture which shows a rake. “The woman was choked with the left hand. But the gardener is a right hander. That’s why she’s still alive” Emily explained and this time even Sherlock don’t get the connection with the rake.

 

“And...why you mentioned the rake? Every Gardener have a rake gnome” he said while Greg’s eyes, all in the background, were already blown wide

 

Emily, typically Holme-ish, rolled her eyes “Curley why are you asking dull questions?” she asked and pointed to the picture and to the report which said ‘strangulation, lightly’.

 

“Because he is the gardener he used the rake so often and we have autumn which means he has obviously, a tendonitis. That’s why he used his left arm. That’s why she’s still alive.” Emily explained like a specialist. And this time Greg found his voice, “Left arm? Wait, how?” he asked still surprised with what his daughter had been explaining, the little girl just absorbed everything like a sponge. He knew Emily was a smart cookie, so quick to learn stuff but he never knows that she is _this_ smart. The little girl looked up at her father and rolled her eyes, typical Holmes-ish. “Daddyy…” She dragged the word before she picked a report and turned it to you “He was wearing a watch on his right hand, so lefty! Just like Al!” she connected the dots.

 

Sherlock smiled all proudly at the little girl and patted her hair. “Smart gnome, and that is correct” he told her before he turned to look at Greg “Your daughter can even solve a two stars case while your minions can’t you should really consider to replace those fools with the gnome, Lestrade” at that comment Emily just giggled and looked all proud at the praise while her father had this shocked or was it a surprised expression as he had witnessed that his daughter, with the help and guidance of Sherlock Holmes, had solved a case.

 

Greg moved his jaw a bit to the left to suppress his shocked face and “Wow...Ehm, E-Ems...did Sherlock showed you the case before?” He asked while Emily shook her head and Sherlock rolled his eyes for the dumb question.

 

“Really Geoff, you just saw Donovan handed me the case and I would never bring this two star case home” He tutted as he watched the Inspector’s still shocked expression “And closed your mouth before a fly choke you”

 

Emily just grins and she asked for more case, she wanted to solve more and learn much more and being the good uncle he was, although no one in the whole Yard would ever believe the day that Sherlock Holmes would become an uncle, fulfill the five-year old’s wish by calling Donovan, demanded for more case.

 

“Daddyyyyy more cases please” Emily stated with a wobbling bottom lip while Greg was sitting in front of his laptop, a blank white page with one single word till now which was ‘the’. Nothing more. He was about to start his last report for the day earlier. when Siegfried and Roy moved in and asked for cases like little magician and basically just made him abandoned his report.

 

Greg just looked at his daughter and brother in law with tormented expression before he shouted “DONOVAN” to make sure everyone heard him and after 10 seconds, she moved in, inwardly knowing that the smart aleck had solved the case and wanted more

 

“Yes Boss” she asked and Emily hammered with her little hands on the table “Emsi and Curley need more cases. More difficult. Not just easy-peasy. And a milk! Strawberry” she said and crossed her arms while Greg pressed the tip of his tongue against his cheek like ‘look at that bossy monster over there’ before he looked at Donovan and nodded “Please” he added for his daugher. 

 

Donovan was taken aback when she saw how demanding the little Lestrade was, almost like a mini Holmes but much more adorable than the older version, both versions. She just sighed and nodded, walking back to her desk picking a few more unsolved case files that Sherlock had turned down and searched for strawberry milk for the little Lestrade.

 

Emily was already fidgeting on Sherlock’s laps while the consulting detective kept trying to calm her down and taught her about more stuffs that he knew, using simple explanation to her about the world of deducting. It reminded the younger Holmes on his first lesson when Mycroft had started to teach him about how to deduce other people and this time it was his turned to teach the five years old about what had he learnt.

 

When the next pile of case was delivered with a tiny box of strawberry milk, the two started working again, solving each case slowly but surely. Emily continued to make impressive progress about how to find the clue and what she needed to search first when she was in the crime scene. Some case had blood in it and Emily didn’t make any sound although the little girl tensed slightly but the presence of her uncle encouraging her to work on the case, helping him to solve it, relaxed the little girl.

 

Donovan who had returned to her seat could not believe what she was seeing, actually the whole yard who were on the floor could not believe that the great Sherlock Holmes was being so patience with a little girl and actually guided her to solve a case, when he usually would call anyone ‘idiot’ or more of degrading word when they could not see the obvious things about a certain case.

 

Emily and Sherlock solved case after case in a record of time and at one moment Emily turned all posh and cheeky. Mirroring her uncle with a exaggerated “Too easyyyyy Daddyyyyyy” before Sherlock picked the next one and open the file and _oh no._ This was surely not supposed to be in that pile. It was a file of a brutal murder series. The first picture showed already a corpse but not one of the nice corpses oh no. Ashen. Bone broken. Body twisted. Unfortunately, so much that it did not look normal. One arm cut off. The other half wrapped around the neck. Enough explanation. It was disgusting. Emily, always a pampered girl, a little princess, turned also ashen and started to scream for dear life. She nearly flopped down from the lap, from the chair, making grabby hands, unable to say ‘Daddy’ or ‘Sherlock’ or a simple ‘damn you’.

 

Greg, all Daddy, was never so quickly on his feet and rounded his desk like a greased lightning to take her away from the files and lifts her up to his arms. Soothing her with words before he looked down and glared at Sherlock before he reached out to gave his brother in law a brain teased.

 

“Bollock. Why you didn’t look first in the bloody case?” he hissed and placed his hands to his daughter's head, whispering lovely words to calm her even if he knew just one person who was able to really calm her. Mycroft. Or, like Emily calling him, Daddy M.

 

Sherlock was all surprised when he watched how the five years old reacted on the file, he didn’t know that it would be that bad and now he felt guilty while the little girl was sobbing in Greg’s arms. The DCI pulled out his phone and started dialling Mycroft’s number, hoping that the man was not in a meeting or something of that kind of short because the little girl would not stop sobbing after the shocked she had received from the file.

 

It didn’t take more than two ring before Mycroft picked the call

 

“Yes Gregory” The soft voice of the politician could be heard and it resulted with a slight smile on the older man.

 

“Okay please don’t go nuts, okay? Emily get a file she better not get and now she’s crying and I cannot calm her down” Greg explained quickly and rocked Emily.

 

“What?” Mycroft asks, confused but the next thing his mind registered was that his daughter was crying and that was never good “Where she is now?” He asked a slight worry in his voice and now he could hear sound of sobbing next to you.

 

“I-In my arms?” it was more a question than an answer.

“I know you are pissed right now and I can explain but can you calm her please?” he asked his husband all submissive and once he didn’t get any answer, Greg holds the phone to their daughter’s ear with a “There you go; listen to Daddy M”

 

Mycroft took a deep breath and he could not help but heartbroken when he heard the sobs of his daughter. “Emily… dear” He called for the little all soft and smooth, knew that the little girl’s attention would focus on his voice.

 

Emily sobbed miserable into the phone. Choked on some words and her own tears but then she listened to what her daddy was talking on the phone, all her attention was on the soft voice which was calming her. Sherlock and also Greg watched how Emily calmed down to Mycroft's voice. Both could guess what he was saying to the little girl and it fascinated them. It only took around five minutes of Mycroft private phone call with Emily and now the girl was already all quiet and calm, there was still traces of the tears on her cheeks and eyes but she was calmer. Emily started to nod while she listen to Mycroft's voice, and after another ten seconds she looked at Greg and “Daddy M wanna talk to you Daddy G” she said and handed him the phone before she snuggled back to his chest.

 

Greg knew what will come. He hoped he was wrong but he knew it. He raised the phone to his head and “Yes gorgeous?” he asked and was greeted with something that could just described as ‘Violet-ish nag’

 

“What are you thinking Gregory?! Giving our daughter a case file! Murder on top of that!” Mycroft started being mother hen he was, nagging his fiance about the whole situation “She is five and she should not be even reading those files! It was basic rule Gregory! No murder near our daughter! You know that this will give her nightmare for the next few days and we don’t need our daughter waking up in the middle of the night crying because some dead body is haunting her dreams!” Oh now Mycroft was full blown nagging mode about the whole situation

 

“She is sleeping with us tonight, no arguments on that or better yet you should sleep on the couch and reflects about the whole thing! Giving our daughter case file what is even in your mind!” Mycroft tutted and scoffed when he thought about the whole situation, he could not believe what Greg had done.

 

Sherlock could hear his brother’s voice raised slightly as he nagged to Greg because the older man’s voice now turned into a puppy look while he tried to defend himself and at the same time sent glare to the younger Holmes for the situation he had put the DCI in.

 

“It wasn’t me! She-----hello?” Greg said before Mycroft ended the call without listening to Greg’s explanation and he looked at the phone with puppy eyes before he did the same thing with his jaw again and placed his body back to the chair before then he glares at the younger Holmes

 

“Thank you, you little idiot. Of course, Mycroft thinks that this is my fault and of course my 53 year old body is now sleeping on the couch, again” he huffed while Emily claps her hands “Daddy M promised me i can sleep in the master bedroom. So that makes sense” she said and boobed Greg nose before she aped her father, which was easy, after all she was a real Lestrade

 

“DONOOVAAAAAAN TWO STRAWBERRY MILKS….DADDY IS POUTY…..again”

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! It's been awhile since my last update and as you can see this story I wrote together with OhFuckMystrade! #Finally. Both of us finally found a way to write fic together and this story was our first from many more to come, so all of you can look forward to us posting more about Mystrade.
> 
> Currently the two of us are working on the actual story line from this series spin-off, based on the RP that the two of us working and hope that we can post the first chapter soon. Let's hope for our schedule to be working all fine so we can update more!
> 
> Anyway, hope all of you enjoy this work from us and leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato x OhFuckMystrade


End file.
